The Longest Journey
Deliver a message to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands for the Hooded Wings. Getting the Quest This quest is only available if Scarlett joined the Hooded Wings guild and completed the previous quests given by Grimm. She should speak with Master Deimos at the Hooded Wings guildhall to be assigned to this quest. Scarlett will only be given this quest if, at the conclusion of her previous quest for the Hooded Wings Guild, Signal Fires, she asked Master Deimos about the content of the package or its recipient. (Otherwise, she will receive the No Questions Asked quest instead.) This quest is optional; Scarlett may request it and choose to complete it in order to enhance her Reputation and add to her Experience. Prerequisites * Scarlett must have joined to the Hooded Wings Guild. * Scarlett must have completed the Signal Fires quest for Grimm. * Scarlett will need to have reached the Juma Tribal Lands and confronted Princess Chiamaka in the Necropolis, part of the Poison quest. The Quest Master Deimos asks Scarlett to deliver a message to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett will have already met Akbah when she first gets this quest, as part of the Warning Akbah and/or Signal Fires quests (even if she just met him by chance on her way to the Harbor.) Later, when she first goes to the Juma Tribal Lands, she will also find Akbah volunteers to come aboard the pirate ship and show her the way. Once more, outside the Necropolis after Princess Chiamaka locks her out with curse, Akbah will tell Scarlett about the Sacred Caves where she can find a Gateway Idol (if she hasn't already discovered them herself.) However, in all those meetings, even if she has The Longest Journey quest, she won't have a chance to deliver the message until after she has entered (and left) the Necropolis to face Princess Chiamaka. Scarlett may or may not have accepted The Longest Journey quest before she travels to Africa for the first time. If she has, she can deliver the message before she leaves; or, after her first trip, she can return to the Juma Tribal Lands anytime by speaking with Captain Ayo at the Harbor where his Black Ship is at the southern quay. No matter how she reaches Africa, Scarlett will have to confront Princess Chiamaka in the Necropolis there before she can deliver the message. After that, she can find Akbah near the entrance to the Juma Village beside the Tree of Life. She should deliver the message to him there. Akbah will read the message and tell Scarlett its content: that he is instructed to kill her. He quickly adds that she shouldn't worry, he isn't going to. (The retort, "I'd like to see you try," isn't an option.) When Scarlett returns to Venice, she should return to the Hooded Wings guildhall and have a talk with Master Deimos. He will try to talk his way out of contracting her assassination, and Scarlett will have the option of either forgiving him or killing him, depending on her mood. Whatever she decides, that completes the quest. Reward Add 1000 points to her Experience. No change to her Reputation. Completing this quest also awards the Hooded Wings Complete Achievement (Trophy). Related Quests This is the final quest for the Hooded Wings guild. Category:Quest Category:Hooded Wings Quest Category:Hooded Wings Quest